


Don't Be a Stranger

by RhineQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineQueen/pseuds/RhineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious stranger shows up to help in more than just battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be a Stranger

Ever since I was a little girl, my mother always said I had a guardian angel looking after me. Ever since I had woken up from that godforsaken vault, I was starting to believe her. At first I thought a friendly passerby had joined in my fights. I was never sure who though. I always just caught the muzzle flash out of the corner of my eye, or caught glimpses of a shadowy figure through a firefight. Whoever he was, he was always gone before I could focus on him. He didn’t always come, only when I was in a really bad way.  
When I was pinned down behind a blown out old chunk of wall by bandits a few weeks ago was the first time I got a solid look at him. I had heard three shots ring out through a break in the machine gun fire. I peeked over the wall to see a tall, thin figure in a beige trench coat with a heavy, brown fedora pulled down in front of his face. His hand clutched a smoking revolver. I heard angry shouts from the bandits as I saw their leader lying dead across the road. One of them shouted again and raised her machine gun against me once more. As I ducked back behind the wall, I saw no sign of the mysterious stranger, but I felt more reassured. Without their leader, the rest of the bandits were quickly scattered by a couple of well-placed grenades. By the time the ash and dust had settled, the only signs of the strange man being three holes straight through the heart of the bandit leader.  
My thoughts drifted back to damp hallways of the hotel basement I was currently stalking through. The water pump at my homestead had been on the fritz and I was hoping to find some piping in here that hadn’t been ravaged by rust and scavengers. So far, all I had found was a couple of drunken miscreants near the entrance who had been amicable after being disarmed. The basement seemed like it was going to be a waste of time. As I turned a corner of the foul concrete labyrinth I picked up the faint stench of rot in the air. Not like the smell that accompanies fancy cheeses or compost, but the unmistakeable odour that comes from things long dead. I pulled my SMG from its holster and peered into the small cone my flashlight illuminated in the darkness. Carefully, I stepped forward to discern the source of the scent.  
There was a quick shuffling noise near the end of the hall and I swung my flashlight around to see nothing but the tail end of something moving into the furthest room. I cautiously approached the far doorway. Halfway down the hall, a blood curdling screech rang out to my left and in a moment I knew my mistake. A wild eyed feral ghoul all rage and taught, dry skin leapt from a side room, arms flailing loose in their sockets as it slammed into me. For something so skinny it packed a hell of a punch and I cried out as I hit the floor hard. My flashlight skittered off to one side and my gun to the other. The ghoul was not only strong, but fast I barely had time to bring my arms in front of my face before it was on top of me. Its claws shredded through my brahmin leather bracers. A scream of pain broke through my lips as the ghoul made short work of the bracers and its claws broke my skin. I pulled up my leg and planted my foot in the creature’s belly. Shoving it off me I scrambled for my gun, crawling forward, grasping it out of the near darkness. I turned as the beast whipped its head around on a distended neck. It’s wild, vacant eyes locking on me once more as it charged. I screamed and emptied a clip into its leathery husk of a body, my bloodied arms crying out in protest at the recoil.  
Before the ghoul had even hit the ground, more howls arose from the hall and two more exited the far room. Not having time to reload, I scrambled to me feet and ran down the hall. One of the ghouls kicked my discarded flashlight. Its light strobing in the darkness briefly before hitting a wall and lying there, flickering. A stinging flare of pain flared up across my back as one of the ghouls cut through my jumpsuit. I cried out and stumbled on the dark, uneven floor. My palms were shredded as I hit the cold concrete and I braced myself for the ghoul’s claws.  
But rather than claws, the ghoul’s cries were cut short by two gunshots as its withered corpse fell across me, now missing the better part of its head. I quickly rolled onto my back, looking back down the hall as two more shots rang out from the mysterious stranger’s revolver. The second ghoul dropped just short of me and there was a moment of silence as I stared down the hall at the trench coat clad figure. He stood stoically, silhouetted by the dim, flickering light from my flashlight. Though he was facing me, his face was cast in almost unnatural shadow. Despite this, I felt our eyes lock for a brief moment before he turned and took a step towards one of the darkened side rooms.  
“Wait!” I called out, my voice echoing in the corridor as he stopped and turned his head slightly towards me. “Who are you?”  
A tense silence hung in the air for several moments before he spoke in a gruff voice that held tinges of an indiscernible accent.  
“Just a friendly stranger.”  
His cryptic answer hung in the air as I pulled myself shakily to my feet, not letting my eyes stray from this stranger for fear he would vanish once more.  
“Why are you helping me?” I asked. Not that I wasn’t grateful, but my curiosity was to great right now.  
“’Cause somebody’s gotta.” He replied.  
“But why me?”  
“Why not?”  
I groaned in frustration. His answers were frustratingly vague. He took another step towards the darkened doorway.  
“Wait.” I said again and he stopped. “Thank you.”  
He simply nodded once and stepped into the inky blackness beyond the door. After retrieving my flashlight I found the room to be nothing but an old, decrepit boiler room with the only door being the one I entered. There were no signs of the mysterious stranger anywhere, but I did find some useful lengths of pipe.  
It would be three weeks before I encountered the stranger again.  
\-----  
The weeks had been quiet. Rad storms had been heavy so I had been busy staying indoors and keeping things around the homestead in good repair. The storms cleared up just as food supplies had gotten uncomfortably low. The farms hadn’t been keeping up as well as they could, so I would need to head out and scavenge up some grub. It wasn’t urgent, but the people would need something to tide them over until the farmland rebounded.  
I had a few extra caps and with spirits down after a week of storms, I figured that I’d head to Diamond City and pick them up something nice. Last time I had been in town I had heard of an old robot that apparently served up good noodles. As I set out into the wastes I wondered if it did take out, quietly chuckling to myself at the thought of once again getting takeout. In such a strange new world it felt almost relieving to think about something as familiar as takeout noodles.  
Soon enough I found my thoughts wandering back to times before that god awful day. That one day when, in one fell swoop, everything was taken from me. My friends, my home, my husband, my son. My son. Somewhere out here in this insane world was my little baby boy. My vision swam briefly as tears began to well up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and swallowed the lump in my throat. Now wasn’t the time nor the place for that. Shaun was out somewhere in the Commonwealth and if I was going to find him, there wasn’t any time for tears.  
A branch snapped off to my right and in a heartbeat my SMG was out of its holster and pointed directly into a vacant, dead shrub. After a moment something caught my attention. I lowered my weapon and slowly approached. Shifting the branches off to one side I found a small, prewar packet. The faded label told me it was instant chocolate milk powder and there was a small note attached to the back.  
“A bit of chocolate is good for the soul,” it read in scratchy, small printing.  
My head shot up and I quickly scanned my surroundings. Nothing. The woods were silent and still, almost eerily so. I stuffed the packet into a belt pouch and quickly left the area.  
\-----  
The trip to Diamond City had gone thankfully smoothly and that night I sat in my quarters staring out into the setting sun. The noodles had gone over exceptionally well. However fried Takahashi’s circuits may be, the robot could cook up a storm. I shifted slightly and heard a crinkle. Confused for a brief moment I retrieved the packet of chocolate milk powder from the pouch I had hastily shoved it into.  
The worn foil glinted softly in the fading moonlight. I remember seeing packets like this at corner stores before the war. They were mostly dehydrated milk, sugar and artificial flavours. Still, I figured that it couldn’t hurt much more than the preceding week of rad storms. I filled an empty Nuka Cola bottle with fresh water from my canteen and poured in the light brown powder. Placing my hand over the top, I gave it a solid shake, the water turning brown and opaque. I tried a small sip of the drink and to its credit, it tasted remarkably like chocolate milk. It was creamy and sweet, with an admittedly artificial chocolate flavour, but after months of Cram and dirty water, it tasted like ambrosia. I drank heavily and before I knew it, the final, sugary drops were dripping onto my tongue.  
With a satisfied sigh I set the empty bottle down on the window sill. I was about to turn in to bed when a figure caught my eye near the horizon. A familiar silhouette of a fedora and trench coat stood on the edge of the forest. I stopped and stared for a moment before turning to fumble for my binoculars. By the time I looked back up, the stranger was gone. I scanned the forest edge through the binoculars, but already knew that I would find nothing.  
I sighed once more, this time in disappointment as I sat down in the old bed. I still didn’t know who the stranger was, but as I drifted to sleep, I had a gut feeling that he was good person. For the first time since escaping that vault I slept through the night.  
\-----  
These small tokens continued through the following month. Each of them came with a small note in the same scratchy handwriting and each of them came just when I needed it. It had all come as a bit of a surprise. Since the vault I had been fighting day to day for my life and during that, I hadn’t noticed that I had really let my personal care slip away from me. I had encountered a lot of stress in lawyering, but the Commonwealth was on a whole different level. These little notes and gifts had reminded me to take care of myself once more. There were occasional sweets, a holotape of one of my old favourite shows, and most recently, a bar of soap.  
I hadn’t even looked at soap in months and it hadn’t occurred to me just how badly I had let things go. Not that personal hygiene was always paramount these days, but holding the waxy, cream coloured lump in my hand really put it in perspective. Early in the next morning I took the soap out to the stream behind the homestead. I was eager to clean the months of grime and rads off and the stream was clean and cold, glittering under the rising sun.  
I slipped behind a grove of bushes and left my jumpsuit by the shore. The water was crisp and refreshing, cool, but not cold and came up to my waist at the deepest. I began rinsing myself, the water lightly shocking my skin as it rinsed away the outer layer of grime. I then wetted the soap and began to scrub. The relief was instant and I could see the caked in dirt washing away. I continued to scrub away the months and I swear I could feel my skin regain feeling that had been dulled. I hissed as the soap hit some more recent cuts, but it didn’t bother me. I was far too thankful to finally get clean.  
The relief was overwhelming and as my hands ran over my breasts I found my nipples hard and perky. Forgetting my surroundings, I continued to massage myself, my breaths growing heavier. The cold water and soap had left my skin sensitive and as my hands traversed down my thighs I thought of another way in which I had been neglecting myself while out in the wasteland.  
My hand traced back up my thigh beneath the water, slipping to the inside as the other remained on my breast. Instinctively my hips jerked as my fingers slipped through my mat of thick hair. A small whimper escaped my lips as my fingers made contact with my long neglected womanhood. A long forgotten electricity shot through my body as I began to trace through my folds. The chilled water flowed around my fingers and amplified my own heat. I allowed my fingers to snake up and I spasmed as they made contact with my clitoris.  
By now I was moaning with every breath and the warmth between my thighs was enough to heat the water around me. I feverishly rubbed tight circles and could feel a tingling building as my hips bucked against my fingers. The tingling grew through my body, creeping up my spine towards the nape of my neck. My moans grew louder, but I was far more focused on getting myself off than anything else.  
The tingling hit the breaking point as it hit the base of my skull. I threw my head back and my cries matched the waves of release from my womanhood. I was left twitching for almost a minute as my breathing began to slow. Though now that I had one, I knew immediately that it wouldn’t be enough. Before I could take any kind of action I heard a voice from the shore.  
“You never were one for modesty were you?” The stranger asked, sitting on a rock.  
I squealed in shock and started back, an arm instinctively covering my breasts.  
“What the fuck?” I cried. “How long have you been there?”  
“Not much longer,” he said. “When I heard the noises you’d been making I thought you were in trouble, but seeing as how you seem to have things under control, I’ll leave you be.”  
He moved to get up, but I quickly held out a hand.  
“Wait.”  
It was probably the post orgasm haze, but in that moment I knew what I wanted, and he was sitting before me in a trench coat. I stood up and carefully approached him. He watched, a look of mild confusion on his face. His face. This was the first time I had ever seen his face. It was handsome, if surprisingly plain. Softly wrinkled and it had a strange calming effect. Like looking at a face she had always known and trusted, even though it was the first time she had seen it.  
I left the water, I let my arm fall to my side, revealing myself to him. I noticed a flicker of a smile tease at the corner of his mouth. We both knew what I wanted and as I straddled his lap, we shared an unspoken consent as he returned my kiss. Without breaking contact, I quickly set to work undoing the jacket and the plain formal shirt beneath it. I slipped my hands beneath the material and across his firm chest. I could feel his heart beneath my hands and his beat in sync with mine. In response I felt his rough hands on my bare back, pulling me into the embrace.  
I pushed my tongue into his mouth as I pulled open the final button of his shirt. After several moments of exploring the coarse hair on his chest. Through the hair I felt the telltale ridges of long healed scars, something I was starting to become familiar with myself. Not wanting to dwell, I moved my hands downward and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from him as my fingertips lightly reached under his waistband. I teased back and forth along his pelvis for a moment before sliding a hand over the front of his pants. His hips bucked forward and I could feel a respectably sized bulge press into my palm through the faded material.  
I finally pulled back from the kiss and my eyes locked with his steely gaze. For a moment I was struck by how old his eyes seemed. Certainly much older than his face. We both sat in silence for a moment, both breathing heavily and in sync. I broke the frighteningly intimate moment by clenching my hand that still rested over his member. His eyes shut and he let out a low moan. I couldn't help but let a sly grin across my face and bit my lip as I continued to tease him through the fabric.  
After mere moments though my lust got the better of me and unclasped his belt. I sank to my knees before him, taking his pants down with me. I ran my hands back up his legs and along the inside of his thighs. In one fluid motion I slid my hand around his stiff rod. I smirked as he moaned sharply. I took a firm hold of him and began stroking. Slowly at first, then gradually building up speed. His foreskin slid over the head, lubricated by the clear, shimmering precum. His eyes were closed and his head bobbed in sync with my strokes.  
I finally broke my rhythm for a moment to replace my hand with my mouth. I slid my tongue up the underside of his meat from the base, slowly up to the tip. I swirled my tongue around his head, the salty residue clinging in my mouth. After a moment of tease I plunged down on him, his length just enough to fill my mouth I pushed my limits. I felt his hips buck against me as I withdrew my mouth before taking him in once again.  
I felt his hand run through my hair and place a gentle but firm pressure on the back of my head. I could hear from his heavy breath that he would be close soon. The aching in my loins was already growing nearly unbearable and I wasn't going to let him have all the fun. I lifted my mouth off him, matching his gaze as I caught my breath. I removed his hand from my head and raised to my feet for only a moment before stepping forward, straddling him and leaning down to his face and forcefully pressing my lips into his. Any semblance of restraint had left my body and I prised his mouth open, my tongue briefly exploring his mouth before I bit at his lower lip. I could feel the slight touch of his member straining toward my nether regions, touching lightly against my folds.  
I moaned into his mouth involuntarily as my wetness dripped down his cock. With mutual cries of pleasure I slid onto him in a single motion. I sat for several moments pressed against him, thighs quivering as his warmth spread into me. It had been so long since I had felt like this. It was a hot tingle that I had been unconsciously longing for. After a moment, I pressed my lips into his and lifted myself up, eliciting a grunt from him. I slipped into a steady rhythm, reveling in the pleasure of him entering and leaving me, our mutual heat spreading into each other.  
I braced myself against his chest, forcing him back onto the rock as I rode him, grinding my pelvis into him with each trust. The familiar tingling warmth began to build in my thighs and I tightened my grip, my nails pressing into his chest, leaving thin red lines as I clawed at him. I leaned over him once more, running my tongue up his neck, lapping a low moan out of him. I sunk my teeth into his collar bone. I felt a great satisfaction at his hissed breath and I increased my pace, holding his shoulders down.  
I could feel his hips bucking in tandem with mine and his ragged, husky moans let on that he was close. The warmth in my loins had begun to spread up my back, but I wasn't close enough. I rose off him and was met with the beginnings of a questioning noise before I silenced it between my thighs. His hat toppled from his head and after only a moment he caught on and sank his tongue into me.  
I cried out in ecstasy as he lapped at my womanhood, eagerly working his tongue between every fold. Biting my lip, I reached back and wrapped my had around his still soaking cock. I began stroking and was rewarded with vibrations of pleasure as he moaned into me. I let out a low moan and grabbed a handful of his thick, brown hair, pulling him further into me. He redirected his attention to my clitoris, running his tongue in tight circles around it before sucking on it. The tingling heat rose up my back and a single expletive slipped out of my mouth.  
I could tell he got the message as he grabbed my ass, his firm hands pushing me onto his face. The throbbing in his member told me he was nearing climax and I redoubled my efforts, knowing that I wasn't far behind. With a heavy groan I felt a final twitch as he burst out, thick ropes of semen landing on my arm and his stomach. I continued to stroke and to his credit, he barely broke pace with his mouth and moments later I felt the hot tingling reach a pinnacle. I cried out and tossed my head back as the relief washed over me in hot, spasming waves. He continued to lap at the deluge of juices that soaked his face. My cries faded to whimpers as I came down from my high.  
With a final sigh of relief I untangled my hand from his hair and sat back from his face, my cheeks hot and my whole body tender with an electric heat. The stranger took deep breaths, his cheeks similarly glowing. After we had both caught our breaths, he looked up to me and I leaned down and kissed him once more, tenderly and briefly.  
“You’re a real animal, huh?” He chuckled.  
I gave a soft laugh and groaned as I stepped off him.  
“Well it’s not every day that you get a good lay out here,” I said. “At least not on your own terms.”  
He chucked once more and nodded as he sat up. I turned my attention to my clothes, brushing a bit of dirt off my knees before I picked up my jumpsuit.  
“Thank you, by the way,” I said over my shoulder. “It's been a long time since I had a lay like that. I needed it more than I care to admit.”  
I turned around and saw the rock vacant. I walked over to it, finding no sign of the stranger save for a single drop of his seed on the rock. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head.  
“Son of a bitch,” I muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't written smut in FOREVER. Go ahead and be harsh. I'd very much like to hear what could be improved.


End file.
